wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Knights
The Diamond Knights are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. This chapter, unlike their predecessors and fellow successors, only refer to the ''Codex Astartes'' in times of battle, if at all. Despite being a young chapter they have fought many battles on behalf of the Imperium and are on constant crusade to defend Mankind from all who would do them harm. History The Diamond Knights were founded in the aftermath of the Indomitus Crusade. Their Chapter Master, Marcus Lucullus was a Captain in the Unnumbered Sons and displayed great leadership and skills in battle. As such he ws commanded by Lord Guilliman to establish the Chapter. When the Chapter was built Marcus chose to lead under the title of Lord Commander to honor his Primarch; he also proclaimed a crusade against all enemies of Mankind. Chapter Homeworld As a fleet-based Chapter, the Diamond Knights now have no official homeworld. Instead, their fortress-monastery is situated onboard the fully mobile star fort Diamond Keep. The rest of the Chapter serves aboard the fleet of Strike Cruisers and other Battle Barges that were assigned to the Diamond Knights when the Chapter was founded. Notable Campaigns * Aetius Campaign '(Unknown Date.M42)- When a massive Chaos invasion fleet theaterned to take the worlds of the Aetius Sub-Sector; which are also the Diamond Knights recruiting worlds. The entire Chapter arrived to defend the worlds. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Lord Commander (Chapter Master) *'Commander (Captain)' *'Sub-Commander (Lieutenant)' Specialist Ranks *'Loremaster (Chief Librarian)' *'Keeper (Epistolary)' *'Bishop (Master of Sanctity)' Order of Battle Combat Doctrine Deep Striking is a large part of the Chapter's combat doctrine and it mainly conists of deploying melee squads with ranged support from either Hellblasters or Aggressors. This is seen extensively in the second and third companies, both companies have at most two intercessor squaads that are equiped for melee combat alongside their Inceptor and Reiver squads. In order to make melee combat more effective and too get the melee Intercessor and Reiver squads over dificult terrain, they are more often or not equipped with modified grav-chutes. Siege Wafare is another key part of the Diamond Knight combat doctrine, their favoured defensive tactic is the infamous "Steel Rain" tactic, which involves keeping a percentage of the company in orbit as reserves. Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Being both Primaris Marines and descendants of the Ultramarines, the Diamond Knights gene-seed is very stable and show light signs of flaws or mutations. Notable Diamond Knights *'Lord Commander Marcus Lucullus': Chapter Master of the Diamond Knights. Despite the chapter's recent founding, Lucullus has seen more than his fair share of combat; he sets a fine example of leadership in these dark times. Marcus is more hands on then the average Chapter Master, at times chosing to lead from the front. *'Commander Atreus': Commander of the second company and second-in-command of the chapter. Although young for his role, Atreus has already garnered a reputation as a feared and fearless warrior, to the point were various Imperial Guardsmen tremble at the mere mention of his name. *'Commander Marius Telamon': Commander of the third company. He gained notoriaty as a Lieutenant in the Unnumbered Sons during the Indomitus Crusade. He would later be among the first to join Lord Commander Lucullus in building the Diamond Knights and has since gone on to lead the third company to many victories. *'Bishop Cotys': Master of Sanctity and chief advisor to Lord Commander Lucullus. Known for his piety towards the Emperor and his hatred to any and all enemies of Mankind, even former enemies. *'Loremaster Dorian': Chief Librarian and very powerful psyker. Dorian is argubly the wiset of all Diamond Knights as such many have come to him for advise in times of need. *'Sub-Commander Lukos': Second-in-command and Company Champion of the Third Company. Chapter Fleet Diamond Keep (Fortress-monastery) Pure Diamond (Battle-barge): Primary Battle-barge of the Chapter's fleet, attached to the 1st Company. Flawless Gem (Battle-barge) Precious Stone (Battle-barge) Guilliman's Wrath (Battle-barge): A venerable Battle-barge, attached to the 3rd Company. Invictus (Strike Cruiser) Chimaera (Strike Cruiser) Judicator (Strike Cruiser) Pious Seeker (Strike Cruiser) Apostle of Truth (Strike Cruiser) Pilgrim (Strike Cruiser) Excalibur (Strike Cruiser) Vigilant Knight (Vanguard Cruiser) Claymore (Strike Cruiser) Cuirass (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics Diamond Smasher: A Master-Crafted Thunder Hammer, said to be forged the volcanic foundries of Mars itself. The Hammer is currently wielded by Lord Commander Lucullus, many see it as the Lord Commander's badge of office. Chapter Appearance The Diamond Knights primarily wear black coloured power armour with yellowish-gold on the shoulder pauldron trim. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also yellow-ish gold in colour. Chapter Badge The Diamond Knights Chapter badge is a stylised red coloured lozenge (diamond) centered upon a field of black. Chapter Relations 'Allies' Aetius Conclave: An Inquisitorial Conclave based in the Aetius Sector, as the Diamond Knights use the Sector as their primary recruiting grounds; they have been know to work closley with the Conclave and at times lent a number of marines to an Inquisitor's retinue. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Diamond Knights Feel free to add your own About the Diamond Knights Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors